Cursed Part 2: Unexpected
by Pixi Dancr
Summary: Sequel to Cursed Part 1: Starting Over, READ THAT FIRST! So, Angel is back and better than ever. The trauma of their separation has left both Edward and Rosabelle a little bitter. And, for Rosabelle at least, a little reckless. E/OC, during Eclipse, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is, the sequel! Okay, so this is a few months later than the epilogue in Starting Over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I do own the commutatores. This goes for all chapters.**

Chapter 1- Visitor

**Bella's POV**

It seemed like it was coming at us from all sides. I was still being pursued by both Victoria and the Volturi. Graduation was only a couple of weeks away and we were no closer to finding out who my visitor was. So, Edward and I decided to go spend some time at his house; maybe someone could come up with an idea of what to do. When we walked in the door Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were waiting for us.

"Edward, I know this comes at an inconvenient time, but there is someone here to see you." Carlisle said. Edward began sniffing intently.

"No..." His eyes got wide, then angry. Suddenly, there was a woman standing at the top of the Cullen's massive staircase. She was dressed rather oddly. For one, she was barefoot. She had on a ripped denim skirt, black leggings, a torn purple t-shirt. Her hair had been bleached blonde and streaked thorough with fluorescent purple. She had it up in two spiky Thumbelina- type buns. She also had on an ill fitting red silk necklace that had a rather large, teardrop shaped ruby. A mocking expression lay on her beautiful face. It was like she was making an effort to look rebellious. Against what, I have no idea. She stood with one hand on the banister, the other on her hip.

"Hello, Edward. Did you miss me?" He pulled me behind him as he slipped into a hunting crouch. "Oh, come now, Edward. You can't _still_ be angry with me." A small growl ripped out of his throat and the woman looked hurt. "Apparently, you can." Unexpectedly, her face brightened. "And you must be Bella!" She seemed to disappear and reappear in front of where Edward and I were standing, vampire for sure. I was instantly suspicious of her; her tone reminded me of Aro. "My, my, my you are a pretty one! Oh, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself. I'm-"

"Your name is Rosabelle." Edward growled. That was confusing. Why did he cut her off?

"Oh, Rosabelle, schmosabelle. That name is for rivals and enemies. I choose to believe you are neither." She glanced at Edward, which made me look at him, too. His eyes were only slits and I could hear a harsh rumbling, that sounded like the Volvo revving it's engine, coming from inside his chest. Why would that comment upset him so much? It sounded like a compliment to me. "Please," She looked back at me. "Call me Angel." I heard the back door click ever so softly.

"ANGEL!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed. She ran into the room and jumped on Angel, her arms around her neck. Angel spun, flinging Alice's feet outward. Then, she set her down and gave her a big hug.

"Hey there, chickie. What's kickin'?" She laughed. She turned toward Jasper and held out her arms. He walked into them without hesitation. "Jasper!"

"Hello, Angel. I've missed you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and stepped back to where Alice was.

This happy reunion only made me feel sad and pathetic. Edward's family all loved Angel, even Jasper. And all I do is cause problems. They've risked everything for me and I keep putting them back in danger.

"Rosabelle, can I talk to you?" Edward growled. He still looked furious. I touched his arm, a panicked look on my face. Even though I just met Angel or Rosabelle or whatever, I didn't want him to do something he'd regret. "It's okay. Stay here." I nodded and he disappeared, leaving Angel in the middle of the room. She raised one eyebrow, shrugged, and then sauntered off upstairs taking her time, walking human speed.

**EPOV**

I waited for what seemed like an eternity for Rosabelle to get up the stairs. She's just torturing me, I'm sure of it. She slowly opened the door and sashayed inside my room. She flopped down on the sofa and half smiled, waiting for me to begin. It was all I could do to stand there, my fists clenched, fuming.

"So, what's new with you?" She said in a mocking tone. "I assume you understand what happened, after I left, from my letter. A smart boy like you should be able to figure it out."

"Why are you here, Rosabelle? You want something, I know you do, what is it?" She had this really innocent look on her face.

"Why whatever do you mean?" I decided to pick her brain for information, I don't have time for this. _Edward, I'm shocked! To think that you would stoop to such lows. Reading my mind, tisk tisk. _Her half smile had turned into a full blown smirk.

"Rosabelle, I only have one thing to say to you. Bella doesn't know about you. Who you are, what happened between us... I'd like to keep it that way. It would kill her if she knew."

"Funny, I was under the impression she was already dead." That did it. I let out a growl so loud that it reverberated off the walls.

"You can say what you will about me, but you stay away from Bella! She's good and kind and sweet. Everything you're not." It was a low blow but she didn't even look hurt.

"There was once upon a time that you would've said those things about me."

"I prefer not to talk about it."

"Maybe we need to talk about it, Edward! I didn't hear from you for six months!" She yelled. Instantly furious, that temper of hers again. "The only reason I knew you were even alive was because Carlisle called and told me after you got back from your little suicidal escapade."

"Well, what about you? Were you too involved with your royal duties to come save me?" That knocked her back, which was my intention.

"I tried, Edward. I tried so hard." Her voice was softer than ever before. Though pain and anguish tainted it. "The door to my room has five padlocks on it now because I tried to escape so much. Five! And don't even get me started on the windows, they've been welded shut. I just figured out how to escape two days ago." I stared at her incredulously. I shook it off. I don't want to feel sorry for her.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I'm not planning to." This time she didn't even have a hint of mocking on her face. She was serious.

"Rosabelle, what happened to you?"

"You happened to me, Edward. Like it or leave it." Abruptly, she got up and left. I could only stare after her.

**A/N: This next chapter is called Enmity (meaning hatred) for a reason. Angel is not going to go easy on Bella. Friends and family of Bella Swan may want to look away now.**

Chapter 2- Enmity

**Angel's POV**

I stalked down the staircase, quickly this time. I can't quite say I'm fuming, I'm not that angry. But, I am definitely mad. I think it's the perfect time for little Bella and I to get to know each other better. I stopped about 10 steps from the bottom of the stairs and vampire ran the rest of the way, so it appeared I materialized from thin air. Bella jumped when she saw me. Good. She should be scared.

"Oh! Hi there... Angel?" It's not a question, sweetheart, it's my name. I raised one eyebrow and cocked my head. When she didn't continue, I walked past her and flopped onto the couch.

"What's on your mind, Isabel?" I said, letting my accent creep into my voice. _Not much, I'd bet_. I thought.

"Oh, I was just wondering... have you known the Cullens long?" Chicken. I know what she really wants to ask me and this is not it.

"Yeah, me and Edward, we go _way_ back." She tensed up and I could hear her heart quicken. I smirked at her, hopefully confirming her suspicions.

"How, exactly, do you know Edward?" Her voice was tight. She is quite upset with me. Good. I could hear Edward approaching the stairs. I kept my answer vague, even though that was the last thing I wanted to be right now. I wanted Miss Isabella Swan to know exactly how deep in trouble she is.

"We lived together for a few months."

"I see." Her voice was barely a whisper. Edward had made it down the stairs finally. He gathered Bella into a protective hug and glared at me. I gave him the most innocent look I could muster and shrugged.

"Enough." He said. His voice was stern and angry. I just turned back to the television that I wasn't watching. Edward was speaking in a soothing voice, trying to calm Bella's hysterics. After about 30 seconds, I stood up.

"Well, not that this isn't _fun, _but I'm gonna go get something to eat." Even though I'm not hungry, I head toward the kitchen. I simply wanted to be out of the room. Bella stopped hyperventilating and looked at me.

"Wait, you're not a vampire?" A confused look on her face. _Oh, look, something new._ I thought. I'm glad I'm good at mental blockers. Otherwise, Edward would have my head on a silver platter.

"Not quite. Edward will explain it." I chuckled. She turned back to Edward for an explanation. He still looked angry. I threw him a wink before disappearing into the kitchen.

**A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Please review, it'll make my day, you'll be my best friend forever, I'll give you cookies, etc. =)**

**~Ali~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta, Danielle (Spikeissexy), without whom I would still be on chapter two. Thanks girl!**

Chapter 3- Just a Normal Day

**EPOV**

The worst that could've happened, happened. Rosabelle was back, her new favorite hobbies were annoying me and messing with Bella, and we had to go to school. "Rosabelle!!" I yelled. How long could it possibly take her? The others had already left in Emmett's Jeep. "Rosabelle!!!" I'm going to leave her in about two seconds.

"What? I'm here." She suddenly appeared before me. I have to give the girl credit, she's fast. I looked down at her clothes and groaned. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was a mess.

"What are you doing? You don't even sleep! Why are you in pajamas? Why aren't you ready to go?" I looked at her exasperatedly.

"Okay. Jeez." She disappeared and reappeared half a second later dressed in a black spaghetti strap dress that was torn up one side to reveal all sorts of colorful frills and ribbons. Her long blonde and purple dyed hair was brushed and pulled up into pigtails. She had an excessive amount of makeup on, not that she needed it. She's a vampire for crying out loud, why would she need makeup?! She had her bag slung over her shoulder. "I'm ready."

"Finally. Let's go, we still have to pick up Bella." At first, she looked annoyed then her eyes brightened. I instantly became suspicious. Rosabelle reached into my pocket as she walked by and pulled out my keys. She shook them in my face.

"Mind if I drive?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned and went outside. We climbed into the Volvo, Rosabelle started the purring engine. We used our linked minds to navigate. She didn't mind me being in her head now, for the most part. The big secret was out but she still wasn't entirely comfortable with me reading her mind sometimes. I wonder why that is.

In no time at all, we were in front of Bella's house. I started to get out but Rosabelle locked the doors. I glared at her but she just held up one finger. She thrust her hand onto the steering wheel, causing the horn to wail. She rolled down my window and leaned across the seats. Midway, she looked up at me, judging whether it was safe or not. Though I was giving her the dirtiest look I could manage, she must've thought it was safe enough and leaned over the rest of the way. I would've bitten her head off, literally, if I'd known what she was going to do next.

"Hurry up, slowpoke! We're on a schedule here!" she shouted out the window. I looked up, mortified, to Bella's window, praying she couldn't hear Rosabelle. Less than a minute later, Bella slipped out her front door and into the cold. She was hunched in on herself, braced against the ever-present rain. She walked swiftly to the car and looked up to see Rosabelle in the driver's seat and me in the passenger's. She looked incredibly confused, her eyes darting between Rosabelle and I. Rosabelle leaned forward slightly. "Jump in, Bells." I gave Bella a withering smile and she climbed in the backseat. Rosabelle turned around to face Bella. "Put your seat belt on." Bella did as she was told and Rosabelle giggled. She put it in gear and stomped on the gas as hard as she could. We shot forward and out onto the main street, toward school. As we topped out around 100 miles per hour, Rosabelle began to relax. "So I was thinking maybe I shouldn't go by 'Angel'. Who actually names their kids 'Angel', you know?"

"How about you go by 'Rosabelle', Rosabelle?" I said. I hated that she was so willing to lie even when she didn't have to. It made me feel ashamed. Was she this casual about it the first time, when she lied to me?

"No, that's too similar to Rosalie. Rosabelle, Rosalie, it'll get confusing. How about Angela? Do you have an Angela?"

"Yes." Bella squeaked from the back.

"Darn." Rosabelle looked thoughtful.

"How about Angie? Angela always goes by Angela." Bella suggested. Rosabelle had a thoughtful smile on her face.

"I like it. Angie Cullen, it is then." Rosabelle beamed as we pulled into the parking lot at Forks High.

I zoned out for most of the morning. I vaguely remember signing Rosabelle up under the name Angie Cullen, we made sure she had every class with at least one of us, then I happily lost track of her after first period. It was just Bella and I, like old times, before our lives got so complicated. I actually started to relax. And suddenly it was sixth period and the happy feelings disappeared. It was my turn to babysit the demon. Calculus, the only class Bella and I didn't have together. Coincidentally, the only class I did have with Rosabelle. I didn't usually dislike my classes, they were boring but, not torturous. However, I had a feeling this one would be. I took my seat just as the bell rang. At least Rosabelle was being courteous and walked in only two minutes late, chomping on gum. Mr. Varner glared at her as she took the seat right next to mine, she blew a big, pink bubble at him and let it pop loudly. Mr. Varner cleared his throat.

"Alright people, settle down." He turned to start the lesson on the board. Rosabelle slouched in her seat and fidgeted; played with her hair, snapped her gum, fingered the ribbons on her dress. She caught me watching her and winked at me, I quickly turned my attention to the board. Everything was normal for about fifteen minutes and Calculus actually managed to capture my attention. Suddenly, I saw Rosabelle sit up straight, out of the corner of my eye. This worried me, she couldn't possibly be interested in the complex calculations on the board. She turned her head toward me and smiled slyly. Definitely not interested in Calculus.

She dropped her right hand over the side of her desk and turned it palm up and raised it slightly. I saw a couple of the humans in front start to wiggle around in their seats. Then the second row started in, then the third, and pretty soon the entire room couldn't sit still. I looked down and noticed my own right leg bouncing up and down. I turned to glare at Rosabelle just in time to see her flip her hand over and slowly descend. The wiggling ceased immediately. A few of the students laid their heads on their desks, others started curling in on themselves, the girl behind me started whimpering. Mr. Varner stopped talking and breathed heavily. I looked at Rosabelle, my expression somewhere between a glare and ultimate depression. She just smiled at me and raised her eyebrow. How could she be doing this? She tipped her head back ever so slightly. With a burst of intuition, I remembered. I whipped my head toward the back of the room. I wanted to feel panic but I could only feel the weight of the depression. Jasper. I'd forgotten he was in this class too. His body language said depressed but, like me, his facial expression said panic, though he looked a little angrier than me. Rosabelle's hand raised again. A few of the girls in the front started giggling. Pretty soon everyone in the class was laughing hysterically, some were even beginning to turn red. If she kept this up much longer, they were going to pass out. My right hand shot up in the air. "M-h-his-st-ter Var-rner?" I tried coughing instead of laughing. "Ca-an I plea-se be e-ex-cu-used?" I saw Rosabelle out of the corner of my eye, she was angry, I was going to ruin her little game. She lowered her hand again but she didn't let it spread slowly this time. Instantly, everyone flopped onto their desks, Mr. Varner sat in his chair and leaned on his desk.

"Yes, go ahead, Mr. Cullen." His head was slipping further off his hand.

"And my siblings as well?" Mr. Varner's head hit the desk with a thump. He sat bolt upright, completely awake this time.

"What!? What happened?" He looked around in confusion.

"My siblings, sir, Jasper and Angie, they need to come too. A family matter." He looked slightly suspicious but was far too fatigued to ask.

"Yes, alright, Mr. Cullen, just go." He vaguely motioned toward the door. I stood up and grabbed Rosabelle by the arm and motioned for Jasper to follow. I pulled her outside and to the car. I shoved her in the passenger's seat and locked the doors.

"Go home, Jasper. I've got this."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite. Take Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett with you." He looked disappointed. "You can take a whack at her when we get home." Though Jasper was happy that he would be able to tear into her for doing something so stupid and using his power so wrongly, his thoughts were slightly fearful for Rosabelle. _I hope he doesn't go too hard on her. _He thought. "Don't worry, I won't hurt her." I turned and climbed in the driver's seat of the Volvo and relocked the doors. I looked at Rosabelle incredulously.

"Are. You. Insane?!?" I was breathing heavily.

"No. I'm quite sane." She looked amused. I suppose my expression was rather ridiculous.

"Then what, in the name of God, were you thinking!?"

"I was thinking it would be fun. Turns out I was right." She smiled widely and sat up straighter.

"Do you realize what could've happened, Rosabelle? You could've hurt one of those innocent humans! We could've been exposed!" I threw my hands into the air.

"Oh, relax, Edward. Nobody suspected me. Be honest, no one even suspected it was a person, did they?"

"That's not the point! You shouldn't abuse you're powers like that."

"Should I not abuse them or should I not use them? I'm confused." I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Rosabelle." I growled. "Can you _please _just try to control yourself?" She made a little sound at the back of her throat that didn't sound like an affirmation. She crossed her arms and tucked her feet up, she turned her body toward the door. We sat in silence for a few minutes then, I reached up and smacked the on button for the radio. It wasn't a station I recognized, some rock station, it's not Debussy but it had a good beat. I saw Rosabelle's ears perk up at the sound, she was interested, I turned up the volume. Slowly, Rosabelle began to relax. Almost imperceptibly, her right index finger started tapping to the beat, then her left foot, then her head. Slowly and infinitesimally, she moved her left leg back to the floor, then her right. Inch by inch, she turned her shoulders toward the front, her head still turned toward the window. Her arms relaxed so they were lying limply in her lap, palms up. Her body moved, perhaps involuntarily, as if she was dancing. I could see what moves she would've made, it would've been an intricate and beautiful dance. I could feel her loosen up, the tightness of her shoulders vanished; the slight scowl on her face disappeared. She reached up and pulled her hair free from the confines of the ponytails. Rosabelle shook her head so her blonde and purple hair went everywhere. She put her hands in the air and danced so much so that she shook the car. She was belting out the lyrics at the top of her lungs.

"Come on, Edward. Dance with me!" She climbed onto the seat, turned towards me, and sat on her knees. She extended her arms and spread her fingers. I'm not entirely sure how she was planning on dancing in the car. I shook my head but, she grabbed my hands anyway. She lifted them up over our heads and moved them back and forth to the beat. Her whole body moved to the beat; she tossed her head around, messing her hair up even more. She tilted her head back and sang as loudly as possible. "Whoa! I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now. Whoa! It was never my intention to brag. To steal it all away from you now." I tried to pull my hands away but she just snaked her fingers around mine. She wasn't going to release me until the song was over. I hadn't noticed that I was actually smiling until she released her iron grip on my hands. Rosabelle flopped back into her seat and breathed hard. "You need to get out more, Eddie." She reached over to muss my hair, I swiftly evaded her hand.

"Do not call me Eddie and I get out just enough, thank you very much." I sat up straight and looked out the window. I wanted to look mad but I just couldn't erase the smile from my face.

"You haven't been out 'til you've been out with me. You haven't seen fun 'til you've been to one of my parties." She looked out the window wistfully. "How does dancing for twelve hours straight, liquid nitrogen jets to keep you cool, and only the best food and drinks sound?" She rolled her head to look at me.

"Like fun. Maybe we could do that sometime." It actually sounded dreadful but I thought humoring her would be easier than saying so. The final bell rang, Bella would be out soon. Rosabelle sat up, straightened her dress, fixed her hair, and buckled her seatbelt just as Bella opened the car door.

"Hi, Bella! How was your day?" Rosabelle said cheerfully. Bella and I both looked a little confused. Since when was Rosabelle nice to Bella? Maybe music really does tame the savage beast.

"Fine. How was yours?" Bella said vaguely as she took off her backpack and climbed in the car. Rosabelle looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, just a normal day."

**Disclaimer: The lyrics Rosabelle sings are from Misery Business by Paramore. I do not own them nor do I own Twilight.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Kayla (Openhome). Here you go, Kayla, you requested it, and you got it. A vampire/werewolf hybrid!**

Chapter 4- Between Worlds

**EPOV**

We sat at Bella's kitchen table, it was a nice break from my house. I'd just told her everything that had happened at school. Except the incident in the car, I'm not sure how to tell her about that. I didn't want to be dishonest with her but I didn't know how to tell her without it sounding worse than it was.

"Wow, does Rosabelle have some kind of mental disorder?" Bella looked at me incredulously.

"No, she's just had a hard life." Bella pondered that for a moment. Then the phone rang. She got up to get it. I would've done it for her but seeing as it's her house and her phone I just watched as she lifted the receiver to her ear.

"Swan Residence? Oh, hi, Jake. How are y- Yeah, he's here. What? Umm, okay?" She held the phone out toward me, a shocked expression on her face. I raised my eyebrow. "It's Jacob Black. He wants to talk to you." I took the phone feeling very confused.

"Hello?"

"Cullen? We need to talk. Last night, we picked up the scent of a new vamp in the area. Do you know anything about it?" His voice was hard, all business.

"Ah, my apologies, Jacob. We have an unexpected visitor."

"Are they like you?"

"Not exactly. She's quite different, in fact." I felt the smile spread on my face.

"Then she can't stay here. Sam will not be happy with a human drinker so close to home."

"I think you should meet her first, before you start judging."

"I don't care what her personality is like, blood sucker! A leech is a leech!"

"She's unlike anything you've ever met, Jacob. Please just give her a chance." Jacob snorted into the phone. "Just talk it over with Sam, please. If you decide to come, we'll meet you on the border just outside Forks at midnight." The phone went dead. He hung up on me.

"What's going on?" I stood up. I should go tell the others, though Alice already knows I'm sure, and prepare Rosabelle.

"I _hope_, we have a meeting with the wolves tonight."

**Ten minutes to Midnight**

"Do you think they'll show?" Bella wondered. I wrapped another blanket around her, for some reason she insisted on coming. She'd asked me the same question every five minutes since we got here, which was twenty minutes ago.

"They'd better." Rosabelle sauntered up behind Bella.

"You have something better to do, Rosabelle?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, Edward." I just rolled my eyes. I don't want to get into this with her right now. I could see a pair of yellow eyes in the distance. I listened hard. With my ears, I couldn't hear much of anything, toenails scratching, Bella's breathing, nothing of any importance, but with my mind, that was a whole different story. Eight individual voices, all distinctive, all speaking to one another. I tucked Rosabelle behind us all, I didn't want her visible at first, just in case the wolves jumped to conclusions. Three minutes later, eight large wolves stood in front of us, in a V formation. Sam was at the head, a black giant, to his immediate right was Jacob, red-brown and also a giant. It was Sam who spoke first. _What is this all about, vampire?_ I repeated what he had said for the rest of them. Carlisle stepped forward.

"As we understand it, your pack caught the scent of a new vampire, correct?" Sam nodded his big black head. "The person whose scent that is is a friend of ours."

_That is how _we_ understand it, vampire. Why did you need to call a meeting to tell us this? _Sam was trying to stay calm but, truth be told, he was irritated.

"Maybe I'd better let her explain. Angel?" Carlisle looked back and Angel stepped forward. She looked slightly frightened. Maybe she was finally understanding the severity of the situation.

"I am what's known as a commutatore. It means changer. I am able to shift forms depending on who is around me. For example, I am part vampire, part werewolf, and only very slightly human. The human doesn't really do much except dull the vampire and werewolf parts." The wolves thoughts were skeptical. "So, it's true, you did smell a vampire because, at the time, I was one." Rosabelle shrugged and smiled. I very much wanted them to say something. I knew their thoughts but their feelings were a mystery to me.

_Prove it. _The grey wolf thought. _How do we know you're not lying?_ Rosabelle looked back at the rest of us. She wanted to know if I thought it was safe. I nodded. She turned back around and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and sank. She seemed to melt into her other form. Her transition was quite peaceful whereas the other wolves seem to explode. A pure white wolf stood where Rosabelle had been. She was beautiful. She turned her head around and yelped a 'thanks'. I rolled my eyes at her.

The wolves thoughts were a mess. Some were speaking but I couldn't distinguish one voice from another, it was just a jumble of noise as they tried to put what they'd just seen into words. Others were silent in shock. One was trying to speak out loud, barking and yelping in distress. It was quite annoying. Well, they had just seen a vampire turn into a werewolf, after all. I suppose I could give them a few minutes to recover.

_Okay. We believe you. But why did we need to know this? _Sam, the first to regain his composure, said. _You could've just told us you were like the Cullens and we would've been happy. Why did we need to know?_

_I'm just as much a part of your world as I am the Cullens. I wanted you to not only know me but approve of me as well. _Rosabelle's voice took on an authoritative note. _I am a child of both worlds, I feel I need to be accepted by both worlds. I want to assure you that I am not a danger to you in any way. I drink animal blood when in my vampire form but most of the time I eat undercooked meats. I've never killed a human and I plan to keep it that way. _Rosabelle paused, letting the information sink in. _Brothers, dear sister, will you accept me?_ For the first time, I saw Rosabelle as a leader. She had the potential to be a great ruler. I gained some respect for her. I could see she wasn't just a loose cannon, she knows how to speak to people and win them over. But why wouldn't she use it?

_ I will. _Someone piped up almost instantly. I looked to see who it was. Seth Clearwater, figures. He seems like a good kid. The white wolf bowed her head in his direction, a sign of thanks. Slowly, one by one, the wolves accepted Rosabelle into their family. Until there were two left. Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater. Jacob's thoughts were stubborn but waning, but Leah's were adamant. She did not want Rosabelle to be a part of anything of hers. Jacob shifted back and forth on his front paws.

_So, if the leeches weren't here, _He jerked his muzzle toward us. _would you be a werewolf, just like us?_

_ Yes, I would. It's only because of the Cullen's presence that I'm part vampire._

_ Okay, so you're one of us, you're just not one of us right now. I guess that works._ He gave the wolf equivalent of a shrug. Rosabelle bowed her head at him then turned her attention to Leah. She was thinking very hard about not thinking about why she did or did not want to accept Rosabelle. She really just wanted to be out of here, to have her head to herself, as she put it. Rosabelle slowly walked toward her, the other wolves making a path for her. She walked right up to Leah and looked down on the little grey wolf. Leah looked up at her, a mix of thoughts and emotions running through her head. The white wolf leaned down until they were nose to nose, her whole body shrinking down with her, her tail came down between her back legs, her ears slicked themselves to her head. Her body language screamed submissive. Leah simply looked at Rosabelle, shocked. Then, she uttered a single word.

_Please?_

_ I-I-um- _Leah staggered back. Her mind was blank with shock. I guessed no one had ever treated her with such respect before. _Well, I-I'm gonna have to think about it._ Leah lowered her head, trying to hide her face. She wanted the attention to be off of her. Rosabelle bowed her head anyway and stepped back to where she was before.

_Where will you stay?_ Sam asked. He could sense Leah's anxiety and changed the subject for her.

_I think I will stay with the Cullens. They have plenty of room for me and I wouldn't want to impose. Besides, I have some unfinished business that I need to attend to._ There was a smile in her voice that confused me. What unfinished business?

_Very well. But anytime you need across the border just know- there is no border for you. You can come and go as you wish. But only you. Understand?_

_ Yes. Thank you, Sam. Thank you, everyone. I'm glad to have met you all. _The white wolf gave them all a wolfy grin then turned her head to face us. She barked once at Alice. That was her cue. Alice ran off down the borderline with a bundle of fabric in her hands. The white wolf ran with her along the other side of the border. A few minutes later, a fully dressed, vampire Rosabelle and Alice ran out of the woods down our side of the border. Rosabelle bounced to a stop in front of me and smiled. She turned and waved at the still-congregated wolf pack. Sam barked a command and they all about-faced and took off. Everyone let out a collective breath. Relief was radiating from everyone, especially Rosabelle. She seemed on the brink of collapse. Wait, maybe she was. It is really late and she is half human. I caught her under the arms just before she fell backwards. She looked up at me sleepily and mumbled 'thanks'. I swung her feet up into my arms. I didn't trust her to run on her own, in fact, I'm not sure she can.

"Alice, take Bella home, will you?" I nodded toward Rosabelle who was curled up, burrowing her head in my shoulder. Alice raised one eyebrow at me. _Mm-hm,_ she thought. "Actually, take her to our house, it's closer." And Rosabelle needs the rest. I was glad, at that moment, that the only other mind reader in the area was unconscious in my arms. Alice nodded once and ran to catch up to Bella who was headed toward the cars. I looked to my left and ran. I wouldn't be joining the others at the car. When I disappeared into the woods, I looked down at the bundle in my arms. Careful not to disturb her, I turned Rosabelle's face up. She looked so peaceful this way. The scorn and anger that were always present on her face was erased. She looked beautiful. I slowed down when I reached the house. Careful not to jostle her, I opened the front door and carried her up to my room. As gently as I could, I laid her down on my couch. A strand of purple hair partially obstructed her face. I extended my right fingertip and softly tucked it behind her ear.

"Edward?" I could tell she wasn't awake, her eyes were still shut. She was talking in her sleep. "I'm sorry. For everything." She sighed.

"I know." I sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, too."

"I love you." She said it so clearly I wondered if she truly was asleep. I stood up and kissed her forehead. I leaned down and put my lips right next to her ear.

"I love you, too, Angel." I heard an almost inaudible click behind me. I stood bolt upright and turned slowly. There she was tapping her foot, her arms folded over her chest. An indeterminable expression on her face. Alice.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up here, guys. When Rosabelle goes on strike, she's hard to reason with. (AKA: I had writer's block.)**

**Chapter 5- Dreams, Phases, and Phone Calls**

**EPOV**

I looked up from my book as a very ungraceful sounding _thump-thump_ resonated from the staircase. A very tired and disheveled-looking Rosabelle clambered down the stairs, her hair messy and tangled.

"Good morning, Angel! Sleep well?" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Meh, not really. I had this really weird dream..." I felt my arms go rigid. I willed myself to not think anything and not feel anything. I didn't want to trigger any subconscious memories she may or may not have. Luckily for me, they obviously weren't conscious memories. "Oh well, just a dream, right?" Rosabelle said to no one in particular. My breath came out in a huff.

"Well, I've got breakfast going, it should be done in a few minutes. Perhaps that will wake you up." Esme called cheerily from the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks Esme." She flopped down on the couch next to me. "So what are your plans for the day, Edward?" She took her right index finger and gently pushed the book I was no longer reading up so she could see the cover. Apparently, she wasn't interested and let it drop.

"I don't really have any. I thought I'd spend the day with Bella and take her home this evening. What about you?"

"Oh, darn. Well, there goes my day. Copycat." Sarcasm was heavy in her voice. She laughed a little and shrugged. "No plans."

"I wanted to ask you about last night." _What about it? _She answered. I remembered her transformation from vampire to wolf. Then I remembered one of the other wolves transformations. They were so different. The memory was tainted with confusion, both how and why in the same question.

_My body is used to transformations. I'm changing all the time. My body doesn't fight it __anymore, like theirs does. The wolves bodies are trying to keep them in their human form because it's __their natural way of being, so they look like their exploding instead of melting._

"I see. That makes sense." The phone rang a sharp, metallic sound. I sprinted across the room to pick it up. It hadn't even finished it's first ring when I answered. A meek voice whispered from the receiver.

"Is Angel there?" I looked over to where Rosabelle was sitting, now laying, her feet on the couch where I had been sitting.

"Yeah, she's right here." I pointed the phone at Rosabelle. "For you."

"Me?" She sat up, a confused look on her face.

"Yep." I lowered the phone motioning for her to catch it. She opened her hands and gingerly caught it with a little grunt.

"Hello? Oh, hi. Okay, sure. Yeah, I know it. When? I'll meet you there. Bye." Rosabelle hung up the phone and looked at me. "I need your car." She held her hand out for the keys.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody but, I still need the car." I don't know what is was but something about the way Rosabelle said it made me suspicious.

"You don't get the keys until you tell me who it was." Suddenly, her eyes got dark. She had narrowed her lids and tipped her head down, casting a shadow on her face. She looked evil.

"Edward, I _will_ hot wire your car and you _won't_ like it."

"You wouldn't." I gasped.

"Wanna bet?" Her evil look didn't fade, she was serious.

"Fine." I held up my keys and she took them without another word.

**Chapter 6- The Visitor's Visitor**

**RPOV**

I shot out onto the highway, coaxing the car to its maximum speed, which wasn't very much, only about 110. I would've rather taken Alice's Porsche but it was far too, what was the word Edward used? Ostentatious? I slowed only slightly as I turned on the Seattle exit. I was planning to go straight through downtown to get where I wanted but I thought better of it and changed lanes. If I went through I'd have to stop at red lights. This way, I would skirt around the city and get there much faster. This idea pleased me and I slammed on the gas, the needle on the speedometer jamming itself farther to the right. Exactly 11 minutes and 42 seconds later, I flipped the car around into a parallel parking spot, the frame groaning. Man, Edward would kill me if he were here. I sat for a moment, just smiling and thinking. I giggled as I climbed out of the car. It was with these feeling of contentment that I yanked open the door to my favorite little coffee shop. A multitude of smells wafted out. Coffee mostly, obviously, but others as well. The smell of air conditioning, individual people's scents, dish soap, and the hot smell from about 30 different overheated machines. I stood for a moment, taking it all in. That was one thing I never got used to about this life, the sensory overload. Even here, where I was completely human, my senses were still heightened. I closed my eyes and let my nose lead the way. I found her rather quickly. Her distinct scent was traveling from the back corner. I opened my eyes and spotted her right away. She was wedged in the corner, dressed in all black. I weaved easily between the bustling humans to her table. I said nothing and neither did she; I looked down at the table, her fingertips were hard against the untouched cup of coffee in front of her. She kicked the chair across from her, sending it flying. I caught it just as it passed by me and sat down, she still hadn't looked up.

"Breathe, Kali, they're just humans." I slouched in the chair. She didn't reply, just snorted. "You know, the more suspicious you look, the more suspicious they'll get." She let out her breath with a huff. Her shoulders relaxed and she sat back in her chair, her icy blue eyes looking into mine for the first time.

"Sorry, I just hate crowds." Her voice was thick, there's no other way to describe it. Her voice was thick, like molasses on a cold day.

"I can see that. Now, what did you call me down here for?"

"They're getting closer. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold them off."

"Ugh. Honestly, I'm tempted to just let her come. See what becomes of them then." I felt an evil smile spread on my face. The thought truly amused me.

"You're far too reckless, Rosabelle." I kicked my feet up on the chair next to me.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Kali's shoulders relaxed more, she sat back a little. We fell back easily into our pattern of banter.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm. But that doesn't solve the problem, she's still coming. And I can't stop her." Always so dramatic.

"Please. Even if she does come for me, I've got protection."

"Are you sure about that? What if they bail? Huh? What are you gonna do then?"

"They'd never do that, you don't know them." Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "Yeah... you don't know them... but would you like to?"

"What?" Her expression was bewildered.

"My friends, the Cullens, would you like to meet them?" My face transformed into that of a conniving, sinister person. The right side of my mouth twisted into a smile. "Come on, it'll be fun." Kali sighed.

"You're far too reckless, Rosabelle."

"Tell me something I don't know."

**A/N: Ooh, I love new characters! By the way, Kali is pronounced Callie as in California, not Kayleigh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 7- Human Again**

**EPOV**

"OH. MY. GOD!" Alice shrieked from upstairs. Emmett must've gotten mud on her clothes again. "Okay, _who_ invited a werewolf?" Then again...

"What are you talking about?" I sniffed the air. Nothing.

"I just went blank, Edward! I've got nothing, I don't even know the weather!"

"Okay, Alice, calm down. I'm sure there's a rational explanation for this." I put my hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her. I'll have to call Jasper in here if this gets any worse.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" There she is, just the girl I wanted to talk to.

"Bella, is Jacob coming over? Or any of the other wolves?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes, Edward, what's going on?" Bella's eyes widened in confusion

"What's happening to me!" Alice wailed from the living room.

"Jasper," I whispered. "Alice needs you." He was standing next to me less than one sixteenth of a second later. I simply nodded toward the living room where Alice was sprawled on the couch, hand resting on her forehead, moaning. He seemed to disappear and reappear kneeling in front of the couch, Alice's tiny hand in his. Outside, I heard my Volvo's engine purr into the driveway. Rosabelle is back.

"I can't." Jasper gasped.

"What do you mean you can't?" Alice screeched.

"I can't get a read on you, or anyone else for that matter. I can't feel your emotions and I can't change them. I've got nothing." Jasper looked at me, bewildered and slightly panicked. I paced the room deep in thought. Thought...

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, Jasper, think something." My voice was strained, desperate.

"What?" He cocked his head at me.

"Think of something, anything." I repeated.

"Okay..." Nothing. Only silence.

"Edward, is everything okay?" Bella put her hand on my shoulder.

"No, everything is not okay. I can't hear anyone. It's like Bella but a million times over." I barely could whisper loud enough for Bella to hear.

"Hello, hello, hello! I'm back, everyone!" Rosabelle bounced cheerily thorough the door. We all turned to look at her. "What's got your panties in a twist?" My eyes shifted to behind Rosabelle. A blonde head poked out from behind her shoulder. Large, blue, frightened eyes stared at me. "Oh, Kali, this is Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Bella. Everyone, this is Kali."

"Welcome, Miss Kali." I took her hand and kissed it. Rosabelle rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Merci beaucoup." Rosabelle glared at Kali. She immediately withdrew her hand and took a few steps back.

"Un peu beaucoup, Edward?" Rosabelle turned her murderous gaze towards me.

"Quoi?" I looked as innocent as I could muster. She made a noise at the back of her throat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Could _someone_ please explain to me what is going on?" Alice shouted from the couch. Rosabelle gave Kali a knowing look.

"Let me guess, your visions are gone." Rosabelle said with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Yes, how did you know?" Alice sat bolt upright.

"Ah, that would be me." Kali said. Rosabelle went to sit down, leaving her standing in the middle of the room. Rosabelle's steps were sharp, staccato clicks against the floor. She flopped into a chair and looked at nothing in particular. She'd heard this story before.

"I'm what's called-"

"Una nascosti." Rosabelle interrupted, sounding like a snake, spitting out the word. She lazily threw Kali a sly smile.

"_Or_ une caché, it means hidden one." Kali's voice takes on an air of superiority. "I hide myself by hiding others. I..." Her brow knitted in thought.

"Return them to factory settings?" Rosabelle asked, the laugh apparent in her voice.

"I suppose you could describe it that way, yes. I make those who are not human appear to be human." I felt my eyes widen. "No, no, no, I can't actually change you, don't worry. That's impossible. I've just dulled your senses to match that of a humans."

"Okay, so as soon as you leave, I'll go back to normal?" Alice asked less frantic than before.

"Yeah, you'll be back to predicting the stock market in no time." Rosabelle said while trying to turn on one of our many video game systems.

Alice let go of the breath she had apparently been holding. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she flopped back down onto the couch. She laid motionless. We all stared at her for a second.

"Alice, you can't pass out." I said exasperated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 8- A Hit**

**EPOV**

Alice kept her eyes shut, for some unknown reason. We all knew she was very much awake and conscious. And yet she laid completely still.

"So, how exactly do you two know each other?" Jasper asked motioning to Rosabelle and Kali. They both looked at each other.

"Ah, well, I'm helping Rosabelle with... something?" Kali was trying to judge Rosabelle's reaction to see if what she said was the right thing, so it came out as more of a question.

"What kind of something?" Could she not see that one coming? Kali bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

"A mission." Rosabelle answered for her, a defiant look in her eyes.

"A mission entailing what?" I said, equally defiant.

"Issues." Did her mouth just twitch up? I guess not, her face is just as stern as before. "Of a familial nature." I felt my brow furrow for a second, then my eyes flash wide.

"You hired a hit on your mother!" I yelled.

"No!" Rosabelle yelled just as loudly. "My sister."

"You-! Wait, you have a sister?" I cocked my head in confusion.

"Well, she's not my biological sister. She's adopted."

"Okay... you have an _adopted_ sister?"

"Yeah, her name's Tori." Rosabelle shot a glance at Kali. "You see, before I was born, vampires were not friendly to our kind. So as a good faith gesture, my mother took in a young, nomadic vampire, Tori. But, of course, when I came along, I became first in line for the throne. Tori hated me for it, even though I loved her and hung on her every minute of the day. She didn't want anything to do with me." Rosabelle stared with a far-away look in her eye. "About a month ago, I got a letter saying I'd better watch my back. She knows if I'm dead, she becomes next in line."

"And you never mentioned this because...?"

"You never asked." I mumbled something about "you expect me to know about your psychotic adopted sister."

**Chapter 9- Fallin' In Love**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_ and Usher owns the song "DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love".**

**EPOV**

"How did I get roped into this?" I said more to myself than anyone else. But, she seemed to feel the need to answer me anyway.

"I threatened you, remember?" Rosabelle answered as she dug even deeper into my closet. "Don't you have any good clothes in here?"

"Ask Alice, I'm sure she'd know better than I." She chuckled at that. It felt good to hear her laugh.

"Here. This'll do." Rosabelle held up a black button-up shirt and dark jeans. "Well, put it on." I stared at her and raised one eyebrow. "Oh!" She turned around. I laughed and shook my head. In a flash, I changed into the outfit she gave me.

"How do I look?" She turned back around and started scrutinizing me. She circled me like a vulture.

"Meh." She shrugged. "You do clean up good, though."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. She ran out of the room and ran back in a second later. She was dressed in a black dress that came to the middle of her thighs and had huge rips in it to reveal shiny, electric purple fabric and creamy skin. She had short, purple heels strapped to her feet. We were going dancing. Apparently, according to Rosabelle, I "don't get out enough". So, she threatened to strip the Volvo down to it's frame unless I agreed to go out clubbing with her.

"Let's go!" Rosabelle yanked me by the wrist out to the garage. I stopped when we reached the Volvo but apparently Rosabelle didn't get the memo. I caught her under her arms before she fell on her face. "C'mon, the Vanquish's down here!"

"We're not taking the Vanquish, Rosabelle. I'm not getting my million-dollar car stolen. We can take the Volvo." She crossed her arms and pouted, just like a five-year-old.

The lights pulsed and the music pounded on my senses as we stepped through the red velvet curtain of the club. _Come on, Edward. Let's dance!_ I groaned inwardly. Rosabelle glanced at the DJ and abruptly the song changed.

_So we back in the club _

_Get that bodies rockin' from side to side _

Rosabelle stood in front of me, rocking her hips. She glanced back at me and smiled.

_Thank God the week is done _

_I feel like a zombie gone back to life_

_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up _

I threw my hands up a beat behind Rosabelle.

_No control of my body _

_Ain't I seen you before? _

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

Rosabelle hit her hips against mine with the beat. She was calling my attention downward, she did a quick step-ball change. We were switching to Latin.

_'Cause baby tonight,_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight,_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

I turned Rosabelle around faster and faster. Now, everyone in the club had stopped to watch us.

_So dance, dance, like it's the last,_

_Last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

She backed away with a sultry hip shake and beckoned me forward.

_'Cause baby tonight,_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

Rosabelle let go of my hand and took a step away; she wanted to dance by herself. She expertly performed a pop-and-lock solo.

_Keep downing drinks like this_

_No tomorrow that's just right now, now, now,_

_Now, now, now_

_Gonna set the roof on fire_

_Gonna burn this place down, down, down,_

_Down, down, down_

Rosabelle looked slyly up at me and smiled.

_Hands up, when the music drops_

_We both put our hands up_

This time I thought I was ready but, she fooled me again. While I threw my hands up on the beat, Rosabelle dropped down and stood up fast. She whispered the next line in my ear.

_Put your hands on my body_

I complied.

_Swear I seen you before_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes,_

_Eyes, eyes, eyes_

We danced the next chorus just like the first, a sexy samba.

_'Cause baby tonight,_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight,_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last,_

_Last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_'Cause baby tonight,_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

Rosabelle backed away again, another solo. A reggaeton/hip-hop one this time.

_Hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil_

_Get it, baby, hope you catch it like T.O., that's how we roll_

_My life is a movie, and you just TiVo'ed, haha_

She stopped stone still and giggled with her pink tongue stuck out at me.

_Honey got me swishing like a dread lock_

_She don't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock_

_Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock_

_Mami on fire, psh, red hot_

She switched it up to belly-dancing now. Is there nothing she can't do?

_Bada bing, bada boom_

_Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room_

_I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew_

_And tonight, it's just me and you, darlin'_

Rosabelle curled her finger, summoning me back into the dance once again.

_'Cause baby tonight,_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_(Mr. Worldwide, let's take over the world)_

_Yeah, baby tonight,_

_The DJ got us falling in love, let go_

Rosabelle stepped behind me, trailing her hand along my shoulder. She sent me a mental picture of what she was going to do.

_Fallin' in love, oh, whoa_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last,_

_Last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

Rosabelle jumped and I caught her feet, flipped her around some, and set her gently back on the ground.

_'Cause baby tonight,_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight,_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last,_

_Last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_'Cause baby tonight,_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

When the song ended, everyone in the club clapped. We took a bow and Rosabelle whispered in my ear. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Dancing with you is never bad, my Angel."

**A/N: I'm sorry, this took way too long to get up here. I just lost motivation. There have been about 50 dramatic changes in my life all at once and my writing got moved to the back. I'm going to try to get the story moving along faster now, I hope it won't take as long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 9- We Owned the Night**

Bella's POV

A/N: I own nothing but the plot and the characters of Rosabelle and Kali. The song used is "We Owned the Night" by Lady Antebellum.

Edward decided we needed to get to know this stranger, Kali, a little bit better. So tonight, Rosabelle, Kali, Edward, and I were all going out to a restaurant/bar. We all piled out of the car, Edward came around and took my hand as usual. Rosabelle and Kali dropped back behind us, whispering about something. Edward called to them and they quickly stopped talking and caught up. Something about them makes me suspicious. I know Rosabelle is an evil mastermind but, Kali? She seems so laid back and almost timid. Could she really be as conniving as Rosabelle? Something told me she could.

Edward held the door open for the three of us and ducked inside the entryway himself. I vaguely noted that it was karaoke night. Not that I would be participating, no one needs to be put through that kind of torture. We sat at a table near the middle of the restaurant. We were right next to a large empty space, a dance floor, perhaps. We sat chit-chatting for a while when the DJ announced that they were starting the karaoke night festivities. Rosabelle's eyes lit up.

"Edward, please! Sing something!" Rosabelle begged.

"I don't think so, Rosabelle." She put her head on her hands and pouted. She looked innocent, until you got to her eyes. They looked sinister, she had an ulterior motive.

"Please? Just this once. You owe me." Owe you? For what?

Edward groaned. "Alright." He stood and made his way toward the stage. Rosabelle turned her chair around for a better view. Edward said something to the DJ. He nodded and handed him a guitar.

"I didn't know Edward played guitar." I said quietly.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about Edward." Kali replied. Edward strummed the guitar softly.

_ Tell me have you ever wanted_

_ Someone so much it hurts?_

_ Your lips keep trying to speak_

_ But you just can't find the words_

_ Well I had this dream once;_

_ I held it in my head_

He crooned softly into the microphone. Rosabelle stood up and made her way to the dance floor.

_ She was the purest beauty_

_ But not the common kind_

She started to spin and dance and was singing softly along.

_ She had a way about her_

_ That made you feel alive_

_ And for a moment_

_ We made the world stand still_

She stopped suddenly so that her blonde and purple hair swung over her shoulder. She looked right at Edward as they sang together.

_ Yeah, we owned the night_

_ You had me dim the lights;_

_ You danced just like a child_

_ The wine spilled on your dress_

Rosabelle spun and dance some more. She tilted her head back, eyes closed and smiled.

_ And all you did was smile_

_ Yeah, it was perfect_

_ I hold it in my mind_

_ Yeah, we owned the night_

Rosabelle looked up at Edward seductively, he just smiled.

"Why does he give in to her advances? He brushes off so many other girls, why can't he do the same to her?" I muttered to myself.

"He can't." Kali stated. I gave her a look that was somewhere between confused and angry. "She was made for him. And he for her. They can't resist each other, it's like the pull of a magnet."

I felt as though I needed to stand up for my relationship with Edward. After all we've been through, I can't let Rosabelle take him away. Even if they are meant for each other. Without thinking, I ran to the center of the dance floor. It was only then I remembered, I can't dance.

Edward was in the middle of a guitar solo and not paying much attention. Rosabelle simply glared and danced around me easily. She was so graceful and talented, everything I am not. I hugged myself and sat back down. Kali smirked.

_ When the summer rolls around_

_ And the sun starts sinking down_

_ I still remember you_

_ Oh, I remember you_

_ And I wonder where you are_

_ Are you looking at those same stars again?_

_ Do you remember when?_

Rosabelle stopped dancing and went onstage to sing with Edward. My Edward who was slowly being taken from me. And he didn't even realize it.

_We woke under a blanket_

_All tangled up in skin_

_ Not knowing in that moment_

_ We'd never speak again_

_ But it was perfect;_

_ I never will forget_

_ When we owned the night_

_ Yeah, we owned the night_

The both of them threw everything they had into the last few notes. Rosabelle jumped off the stage and started spinning. Singing at the top of her lungs as she did so.

_ Oh whoa oh oh_

_ Oh whoa oh oh_

_ Oh whoa oh oh _

_ Oh whoa oh oh_

They stopped and looked at each other. Edward had the biggest grin I'd ever seen on his face. As Rosabelle turned around I saw she wore one to match. Their fingertips brushed as they sat back down.

"Well, that was fun!" Rosabelle bounced.


End file.
